Kokoro no Kizu, Wounds of the Heart
by Yamiyugikun
Summary: Ch 6 up. As Naruto comes of age, he thinks about the changes that are happening to him in his romantic relationship with Sasuke. Iruka explains to Naruto what it means to grow up and be an adult. SasukeNaruto. Shonenai, yaoi. Please R&R. Thank you.
1. Default Chapter

Naruto's POV

Today is a special day! Yesterday I received my hitai-ate from my sensei Iruka, so I'm officially a ninja, now that I've finally graduated from the Academy.

After breakfast I raced to the Academy fast as I could get there. I burst into the classroom where Iruka-sensei taught. He wasn't there. Guess I came early. The usual crowd of classmates hung out, some sitting quietly at their desks, others bounding about.

"Move it, Naruto! Your ass is in my way," hissed Sakura from behind, shoving me away.

"Well, screw you too," I wanted to say, taking a seat behind the lone desk where Sasuke sat. He leaned over the desk with his hands crossed, resting his chin on his pale, interlocked fingers. He stared straight out, his gaze dark and contemplative, unnerving in appearance. From what I knew he never played, laughed, talked or cried. He just sat there ready to kill if anyone if they dared disrupt his silence.

"You want something?" A low, base growl rumbled in the back of Sasuke's throat as his ominous gaze struck me.

I ignored it, snapping back, "You gotta problem?" I hopped on the desk in a crouching position and stared the guy down. If he wanted a fight, I'd be damn glad to give him one. Our eyes locked, hooked on one another's. I'd never seen his so clearly as I did now. I saw in them a boy driven to kill, lusting for blood and vengeance. No dreams, no hopes, no desires, only a bottomless well of hatred that filled his lonely existence.

As I contemplated over Sasuke, a careless classmate bumped into me and I lost my balance and fell forward closing the gap between Sasuke and I. Quickly I shut my eyes expecting to hit the floor. Instead, Sasuke stayed where was, stopping my fall. Against my body something warm and soft pressed into my lips. It felt pliable, slightly textured and moist, with a slight pulse beating in its skin. As it beat harder, the warmth intensified into a heat, drawing me in deeper into this newfound intimacy.

I'd never been this close to anyone, least of all Sasuke. Through half lidded eyes and burred vision, I stared out at his face in front, melting in this accidental kiss. In his irises, almost black in color like his pupils, hate writhed against feelings of pain, isolation, and the need to be loved. All of this best described as an inner raging storm, seen in the windows of the soul.

"Are you lonely, Sasuke? Are you suffering? Because I am," I said, feeling his hot breath hit my skin.

"So am I," Sasuke said, breathing harder, his voice choked with pain.

"W-w-what the hell? They kissed!" cried Sakura aghast.

"Holy shit! They're gay!" yelled the boy that bumped into me. "Not only are you a looser, you're gay as well, Naruto!"

The class fell silent, dead silent, all pairs of eyes set intently on me.

"What did you say?" I retorted back, breaking the uneasy silence.

"C'mon! Fight! Fight! Fight!" roared the class, closing in around us in a tight, crowded ring.

Iruka-sensei stormed in, yelling, "Break it up class! Back to your seats, NOW."

Everyone froze, scampering back to their seats as quickly as possible.

Down by the floor in front of the podium and blackboard, Iruka stood, glaring at every student, sparing none from his wrath. "Absolutely under no circumstances is fighting tolerated," he shouted, waving an angry fist. "All of you are punished with a one hour detention after class."

During detention that morning, my day worsened. "It's all your fault, Naruto," hissed several classmates under their breaths. They took turns scowling at me, giving me ugly looks that killed me.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry this happened," whispered Sakura, who sat to my left.

"Not your fault, Sakura-chan, they've always hated me," I said, burying my face in my arms. "It hurts…it hurts so much that I wanna…cry…"

Sasuke sat quietly to my right saying nothing. He leaned over, chin over his hands, eyes shut, struggling to contain his own inner pain. I realized that day that Sasuke and I have much in common. We are two boys, alone and isolated, who suffer in silence, each in their own lonely world.

As the hour passed uneventfully, everyone left eventually including Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?" asked Iruka, once we were alone.

I burst into tears, wailing out agony from the pain of rejection and heartache. The hate my classmates felt like a knife driven deep into my heart. Today when they accused me of being gay, they drove it in deeper, churning the blade as I bled to death.

"I don't like boys, I swear!" I cried, hiding my teary face Iruka-sensei's chest, wetting his dark green vest.

"So that's what this is about," said Iruka-sensei, holding me. "Naruto-kun, I want you to tell me everything that happened, so I can help you, okay?"

I shook my head, burying my face in deeper against the fabric of his vest. "Sensei, I…I can't. If I tell you, you won't like me…"

"Listen Naruto-kun, I'd never hate you, no matter what, I swear," Iruka said gently, sliding a hand under my chin to tilt it up, so we made eye contact. "Naruto-kun, you're like a son to me. I love you." He bent over, pushing back the hitai-ate on my forehead and kissed me.

That afternoon Iruka-sensei treated me to lunch at the Ichiraku Ramen shop. The salty broth steamed up, filling my nostrils with its pungent aroma. I broke apart my chopsticks, lifting in them long, stringy noodle strands.

"Oh, this is great. Thanks, sensei," I said between gulps, slurping down my tasty ramen.

"Your welcome. Glad ya like it, Naruto-kun. Nothing like a nice bowl 'o ramen, eh?" Iruka said, barely half way through eating by the time I finished.

"Another bowl!" I requested, handing the cook my empty one.

"Naruto-kun, what did you mean when you said 'I don't like boys'?" asked Iruka-sensei, over lunch.

"Oh, that?" I replied, starting on my next bowl. "Well, when I got mad at Sasuke and stared him down, someone pushed me. I lost my balance, fell on him and we …uh … kissed, funny as that sounds."

"I see." Iruka paused, thinking. "How did you feel about that?"

"Eh? What? You serious, Iruka-sensei?" I laughed, nearly choking on my food. "It was an accident, and my first kiss too, with a _guy_."

"There may be more to this than you realize, Naruto-kun." Iruka watched me, peering over the rim of his bowl, searching me for answers. _Naruto is only 12. He's at the age where he doesn't realize something like this can affect his life, especially his orientation. I wouldn't be surprised if feelings for Sasuke surface and they frighten him. Naruto is already hurt and hated by his classmates. And today's incident didn't help, _thought Iruka. _What will happen next?_

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: A big thank you to Sunsinger for helping me revise the scene with Naruto and Iruka near the end!

* * *

As I finished my ramen a dark gaze from behind stabbed me, piercing my flesh like a kunai blade drawn in the heat of battle. Sasuke. Just beyond the ramen bar out in the street I felt his gloomy presence.

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" I called out, trying to cheer him up. "Want some ramen?"

"Fine," came the short, flat reply. Sasuke strolled over to counter, taking a seat in silence. He leaned on his elbows, pale thin fingers crossed again, and he lowered his chin, touching his nose to his hands. A breath escaped his lips, blowing under palms, deep and heavy. He cut his breath short. "What?" he hissed.

"I…I just thought you might be hungry, Sasuke-kun," I replied, feeling hurt. I sniffled, burying my face in my arms, against the cold counter top. "You really hate me, don't you? I…I really wanted to be your friend…"

Sasuke shot at me an angry glare, black orbs, burning with the anguish of loneliness and suffering. "You never shut up, you do, idiot?" he lashed out at me.

"You hate me. I knew it!" I cried back at him.

"For gods sake, just shut up. If this doesn't quiet you, nothing will." Sasuke reached over, yanking by my white jacket collar. Then he closed his eyes, bent down, claiming my lips with his. Hot, pulsating flesh sucked at my mouth, licked by his tongue demanding entry. It wriggled its way in, sliding up to the roof of my mouth, swirling around, tickling mercilessly. I pulled back moaning, but he tightened his grasp, tongue diving deeper towards the recesses of my throat.

_Struggle all want you, Naruto-kun_, he seemed to say. _But it's useless. You challenge me, I dominate, and you're mine! _

I felt myself submit, sinking in his grasp.

_Good, that's better, _Sasuke approved, finally releasing me.

Iruka-sensei witnessed the scene, wide eyed and shocked. Iruka thought, _I can't believe he did that! Sasuke ignores the girls that harass him, yet he likes Naruto. They've both suffered greatly, growing up as orphans each alone in their own world. They understand each other's feelings, so perhaps that's why each one is drawn to the other._

I gazed longingly into Sasuke's eyes, partly hidden by strands of ebony black hall fell perfectly from its center part on his head.

"What?" Sasuke snapped, yanking my collar again.

"P-please, one more," I begged, feeling my body grow limp.

He frowned, thin black brows furrowed together, creasing the skin between narrow, angry lids, heavily lashed and long. "Fine. If you don't shut up after this, I'll kill you."

He delivered another kiss, this one tender, unlike the last. I melted in its touch, the heat sweet and delicious, overwhelming the senses in a barrage of sensations: pounding heart, adrenal glands on fire, respiration heavy, and sweat that drenched my clothes. I cried out within as it ended.

"You're quiet," Sasuke responded, after breaking our final kiss. He breathed, relaxing his features as his lips curled up in a slight, playful smirk. He…smiled! At least that's the closest to a smile I've ever seen.

"I'll see you later, usura tonkachi," he said, called me an idiot affectionately as he waved and left.

"S-sasuke-kun! He likes me, Iruka-sensei," I cried, moving closer to my sensei.

"Ah, of course, in he does in his own way," agreed Iruka, hugging me tight. Iruka thought to himself_, perhaps to Naruto, Sasuke represents perfection, as Konoha worships him, their Uchiha prodigy. Naruto feels that if Sasuke likes him, the rest of village might too, and will stop hating him._ _My poor Naruto-kun, all you want is love._

"Naruto-kun, earlier after class today, when I said I loved you, I meant it. Do you understand what I meant?" Iruka questioned me sincerely.

I shook my head, confused "No Iruka-sensei."

"When a person loves another, they are important to the very soul of them. They are so important that a person will lay down their life for those they love," Iruka explained, cupping my cheeks in his hands.

I remembered a few days ago when I stole the scroll from Hokage-sama's house and Mizuki-sensei hunted me down. In the forest, he tried to kill me by hurling a giant shuriken. But Iruka-sensei pushed me down and took it, stabbed in the back by that awful weapon. He was willing to die for me. Is that…love?

"Sensei, when Mizuki attacked, you almost died," I grabbed his arms tightly, burrowing my head in Iruka's warm chest.

"Because, Naruto-kun, you are like my son, I love you with all my heart," Iruka whispered, kissing my hair gently.

"Sensei." My eyes watered, blurring with tears. "I…I've always wanted a Father…"

"And you have him." Iruka squeezed me tightly, making me feel an overflowing of a great love I never felt. It made me cry even more to feel that love crawl into myself, trying to heal years of suffering, loneliness and anguish.

"If I do, then he'll never leave me like my old parents did," I cried, soaking his vest with my tears.

"He never will, I never will, I promise. In fact, he wants his son to come over to his place tonight, so he can make him homemade ramen, a bowl even better than Ichiraku's."

"You'd make me ramen for dinner, Iruka-sensei?" I asked.

He nodded, smiling. "Of course!"

"Oh sensei, thank you!" I hugged him so hard, I nearly suffocated him.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Man, Sasuke and Naruto really have a complex relationship. I did a lot of researching on their personalities and what they represent before I wrote this chappie. I tried my best to capture their rivalry and friendship with an element of romance. If anyone has thoughts, please share them with me.

* * *

Chapter 3

Sasuke, sometimes you think I'm stupid, calling me names like dobe and usuratonkachi, but if you didn't say it you wouldn't be Sasuke. I annoy you because I crave your attention. Its how I've always gotten people to notice me in life, although it might not be the best way. To be honest, I don't know any better. I'm just Uzumaki Naruto, the idiot who wants to be Hokage.

Sasuke, you are born of a noble clan, you're a genius and everyone praises you for it. You are the perfection I aspire to be with all my heart and soul. That's why your approval means more to me than life itself. If you give me your approval, I'd know that I'm important, I'm special, I'm strong, but greatest of all I would know…I'm loved.

Iruka-sensei said that when one person loves another, they are willing to lay down their life for them. If I did that for you Sasuke, then you'd know how I feel. I can't explain my feelings for you. They're just something deep down inside that connect me to you. And somewhere inside of you are feelings that join you to me and create the bond we share.

When we were children I saw you sitting alone at the dock over the lake near your old house, the same lonely eyes that gazed at me in class today stared out sadly onto the water below. That's when I knew you were alone and our bond formed from common feelings. Like you, I am alone and am suffering. But when I'm in your presence the pain vanishes and I feel happy.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, I wonder when I'll see Sasuke-kun again," I said as we strolled through the village streets to the nearest market to buy ingredients for Iruka's homemade ramen.

Iruka chuckled, walking besides me. "You're really fond of Sasuke, eh Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah! I see it as a chance to be with someone that understands me," I said back, smiling.

"You both know what loneliness is," Iruka pointed out. "From what I've seen, Sasuke-kun's never spoken to anyone from the time he enrolled at the Academy at eight until now."

Iruka and I reached the supermarket, taking a seat on some benches outside to rest before continuing in. "Four years of not talking to anyone. How'd he survive that?"

"By numbing out his feelings, I guess." Iruka shrugged. "A person like that is always detached, wanting nothing to do with the world. It's like a part of them is dead."

"Depression," I muttered, staring up at the empty clear sky. "I always find life exciting, with new challenges to meet and ninja skills to develop, that I'm not sad." A bright idea came. "Ya know, Iruka-sensei, if I could cheer Sasuke-kun up…he'd really like me."

"You can't force someone to like you, Naruto-kun," Iruka sighed, sinking back in the bench beside me. "In fact, that might annoy them. That'd drive Sasuke away from you. It's best to give him some space."

I frowned and crossed my arms. "But if I do that, he ignores me."

"I know how much his attention means to you, Naruto-kun." Iruka laid a caring hand on my shoulder. "You feel that if Sasuke-kun likes you, so will the rest of the village. You think no one loves you, Naruto-kun. That's the wound in your heart, isn't it?"

"I suppose, Iruka-sensei." I averted my gaze, mindlessly watching the footsteps of passersby.

"Look, we all have wounds just because we're alive, and we're human beings. Although Sasuke-kun appears to have the perfect life, people praise him and he's a genius, I'm sure he has wounds too. Why do you think he's so withdrawn?" asked Iruka thoughtfully.

"He's…not happy. When we kissed and I made eye contact, I saw he was really suffering." Sasuke's black orbs hid an inner storm of hatred burned rage against the world. "He wanted to scream out and cry." Maybe Sasuke was worse off than me after all. "Iruka-sensei, what can I do to help him?"

"Smile, Naruto-kun." Iruka winked at me and smiled. "You've got a great smile and it always cheers me up."

"R-really, sensei?" I piped.

He nodded, his features brightening. "Of course. Now let's go grocery shopping. I'll make you the best ramen tonight!" Iruka sprang up and pulled me to my feet.

"Great!" I said. "Let's go."

In the supermarket I ran down the aisles finding ingredients for Iruka's ramen.

"Oh miso, my favorite," I said picking a package off the shelf into my basket. My joy didn't last long. That sad feeling returned as a heavy gaze struck me. Sasuke! I ran the aisle towards the dairy section in the back where I saw him.

He stood there, silent as a statue, head cast down, his face hidden by thick, raven-haired bangs that fell right around his jaw line framing it. "What do you want, dobe?" he hissed, his voice base and low.

"I just came to say hi," I said.

"Liar. That kiss wasn't enough. You wanted more, didn't you?" He glared at me, eyes narrow and angry.

"I thought we were friends, Sasuke-kun. What's up with the attitude?" I snapped, putting down my basket.

"Don't call me –kun. I acted that way before to get you off my back, you goddamn moron. Obviously you thought I was sincere, so it didn't work. You're so naïve, you stupid ass."

Sasuke's words cut through my soul, but it couldn't break the bond I felt towards him. I yanked him by his shirt. "Maybe I'm dumb like everybody says, but a part of you likes me. Back at Ichiraku, why the hell did you kiss me?"

"You wouldn't get lost unless I did so," he replied curtly, squeezing my wrist so bad it hurt, forcing me to release him.

"Stop bullshitting!" I punched him hard in the chest causing him to keel over collapse. "I'm sick of your lies. From now on, we're going to be honest, or else, Sasuke."

Sasuke spit out blood. "Or else what?"

"I'll beat the shit outta you." I crouched over, holding a fist to his face.

He clenched his teeth, wiping the blood off his lips. He thought, _the dobe actually stood up to me. He doesn't give up. A person only acts like this when they care about you. Why does he act this way? _

"Why do you act this way, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, raising himself onto his knees, breathing heavily.

I sniffled, shifting my sight away. "We share a bond. I don't know what it is, but I don't feel so lonely…when I'm with someone who understands me. And I guess, I'm happy too."

Sasuke thought, _I saw him as some looser that annoyed me for the hell of it. Now I know, there's more to him than meets the eye. Back at Ichiraku I acted like an asshole when I dominated him to prove I was better, and just before in the supermarket I really hurt his feelings. _

"If you don't feel the same, Sasuke, its okay. Iruka-sensei told me you can't force someone to like you. In fact, it annoys them, driving them away. So its best if I leave you alone. Sorry I bothered you, Sasuke-kun." I know he didn't want me to call him –kun, but it expressed how I felt.

I turned away and grabbed my basket returning to Iruka. He waited patiently at the checkout line. "Did you find the flavoring, Naruto-kun? What took so long?"

"Nothing." I said no more words looking down to hide my expression from Iruka. I felt so pathetic begging for the approval of someone who hated me, who saw me as a looser and his rival. I wanted more than anything to feel important and special, but greatest of all…loved by Sasuke.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

/…./ means thoughts.

Sasuke, I know you are alone and you're suffering. When we fought back at the grocery store, I tried to reach you and get you to hear me. But you didn't. I wanted your heart to listen. You stand so far away, cloaked in the darkness around you. That's why you can't hear me. Your pain traps you a prison that shut out the world, and all in it including me. No matter how hard I cry you can't hear me. Only an echo answers back.

I understand your pain. Before Iruka-sensei loved me I felt isolated, suffering from loneliness. When he hugged me, a great love overflowed in me healing all that pain. For the first time in life I felt happy, knowing someone cared. I had a reason to exist and I was loved. Without love what reason would I have to live? None. Life would be pure suffering. And nobody wants a life like that right Sasuke?

When we kissed and our eyes first met, they told me you knew what true loneliness was. The more you suffered, the more I desired to reach out and help you. That's why in the grocery store I just couldn't leave you alone. I saw myself in you, the little boy that's sad crying out the darkness. I want to hug him and make the pain go away. Maybe then you'll smile and even like me, Sasuke. I will save you from your loneliness and will never give up or go back on my word, because it's my way of the ninja.

"Naruto-kun?" Iruka stopped momentarily by the benches where we sat before, setting down the groceries.

"Iruka-sensei." I grinned, trying to hide my thoughts about Sasuke. "Let's get going."

"Something's wrong Naruto-kun. You've always been bad at hiding things," Iruka said, ruffling my hair.

"Well, we had a small fight. But it's no big deal. Uzumaki Naruto won't let a thing like that ruin his day!" I nodded, placing one hand on my hip, pointing the other at Iruka.

He sighed, glancing down at me. "If you're hurt, its okay, Naruto-kun. I can tell there's something you want from Sasuke and you're not getting it."

"Yeah, there is," I admitted.

"What's the matter, dobe?" A condescending voice called out. Sasuke stood there casually in the entrance of the grocery store, hands in his pockets, cold as usual. "Naruto-kun, you may feel we share a bond, but I don't. And as far as I'm concerned, we never will."

"Sasuke-kun." I paced up to him, our eyes locked instantly, each searching and questioning the other desperately. "Why?"

Sasuke broke off eye contact, walking past Iruka and I. "Bonds only cause suffering in life. The only bonds I ever had I lost. So I'd rather live without them."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun." I approached him from behind and slid my arms around him, resting my chin on his shoulder.

_/I keep trying to push him away. It just won't work. Even though I acted like a real bastard at Ichiraku, and just before in the grocery he doesn't give up. I guess he really cares about me, but I've never had anyone care. We're both lonely and suffering. Maybe that's the bond he refers to? A part of me wants his friendship. That's why I kissed him back at the ramen bar. But at the same time, a part of me is scared and so I pushed him away. I'm scared because if I grew closer to him and he died, I'd suffer again loosing another bond, _Sasuke realized at least.

"Let me go, idiot," Sasuke growled, shoving me away.

I held him tighter. "No. If I do you'll fall back in the darkness, and I can't let it take you."

"Darkness? What do you mean?"

"The darkness is the loneliness and pain of being alone. Iruka-sensei's love rescued me from that hell. Without it I wouldn't have any reason to live or exist. Before he loved me, I hated the world and couldn't understand why the world hated me. All it took was one person, my sensei, to love me and change my life. Because of him I know I'm not alone. And when I look at you, Sasuke-kun, I see my old lonely self, and it kills me. That's why I want to save you."

Sasuke turned around in my grasp, now face to face with me. He lowered his head remaining silent. The edges of his lips curled down and he gazed out blankly through half lidded eyes, his expression solemn.

Just as his mood changed so did the weather. Moisture thickened the air, gray clouds rolled over blocking out the sun and the people retreated. Small droplets fell in a gradual drizzle.

Tears welled in Sasuke's downcast eyes, threatening to spill over from the rims that struggled to contain them. Out of the corner of his left eye, the tears damned up and flowed over down his pale cheek hit by rain.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun." I hugged him tightly, feeling his body heat against mine through our half wet clothes.

"Under here, guys." Iruka leaned over us, with an umbrella in one hand and a bag of groceries in the other. "Let's head back to my place and I'll make ramen for both of you."

"Thank you, sensei." I smiled, wanting to cry tears of joy. "That's so kind of you."

Iruka returned the smile. "Anything for my son."

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's been a while since I updated. I tried to keep Sasuke in char, hope it worked. I also tried to keep the element of rivalry central in the NaruSasu relationship, but at the same time develop the romance. Also since Naruto seemed clueless in his relationship with Hinata, I thought it would sense to make him more innocent with Sasuke. Please let me know what you think. Thank you.

* * *

Sasuke's POV 

The darkness is my path. I will journey down into the pits of hell and sacrifice my soul if power can be mine in return. I came as far as I could, stopping at the entrance to hell, a bottomless pit that plunged into the bowels of the earth. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath ready to jump in headfirst. But he stopped me. Uzumaki Naruto.

He's a worthless looser who will never be anything more than village idiot everyone hates. He's so naïve believing that through hard work he can beat a natural born genius like me. The very thought itself an insult to the Uchiha name. An Uchiba has no equal. That's why I'll always be better than him and all of Konoha knows it.

I'll acknowledge one good thing about him: he understands me because he's suffered.

As Naruto said "the darkness is the loneliness and pain of isolation." Since the day Big Brother slaughtered my clan I've been used to being alone. I live to kill him. It's the purpose of my life. The rage that burns within is all that keeps me alive. That's why I wanted to sell my soul to whatever evil might grant me power to kill him.

When I met Naruto I began to think about other things for the first time in life besides killing Itachi. Being stronger than Naruto suddenly took precedence over avenging my lost clan. For a while I forgot about my anger focusing on how I might beat Naruto as our rivalry distracted me. How I preformed a jutsu or kicked his ass in sparing meant a lot to me.

The old drama of having to be better than Big Brother carried over to my relationship with Naruto. Unlike Itachi, Naruto actually cares about me. He's also obsessive demanding my attention every damn minute. If I ignore him he tries harder until I eventually give and blow up. To him negative attention is better than no attention at all. Problem is I'm not the type that makes others feel better. I've only known what anger is. All my life I've tried to be stronger by hating those hurt me and destroyed everything I once held dear. Big Brother's said to me, "If you want to kill me, hate me, curse me and live a life of shame." So that's what I've done: I've lived only to hate and kill him. Besides hate my emotions are dead inside. That's why I'm so detached. How can I give Naruto the love he seeks?

When Naruto said to me, "I look at you, Sasuke-kun, I see my old lonely self, and it kills me. That's why I want to save you," I knew he really cared. At that moment he pulled me back from plunging into the darkness. I was shocked that he cared. And I actually felt a little emotional. The strange sensation of emotions made tears swim in my eyes. At least it rained so it appeared that I didn't cry.

I've calmed down, back to my old indifferent self now that a few minutes uneventfully passed. Heavy torrents of rain hammered down on the umbrella Naruto, Iruka and I huddled under. Our blue rubber sandals sank into the ice-cold water that overflowed in street gutters, chilling us to the bone. I shivered grabbing Iruka's arm.

"Almost there, Sasuke," Iruka encouraged us. "Up here."

We straggled up a flight of concrete stairs and out onto a small veranda sheltered by an overhanging roof. Separate doorways marked each individual apartment complex identified by numbers. Iruka stopped at the residence furthest down reaching into his pants pocket for his eyes. With the yank and turn of a knob he invited us into his place. It was a small studio sparsely furnished with one main room for a futon, a kitchen and bathroom.

"This is where single jounins and chuunins live. Not much of a place is it?" commented Iruka hanging Naruto's orange jacket out to dry on a wall rack by the entrance.

I flung off my navy blue shirt to hang beside Naruto's jacket. His eyes ran over my bare pale chest. "W-what?" I snapped.

"N-nothing," Naruto stammered, a bright crimson flush rising in his cheeks.

Iruka came out in a set of dry clothes. "Hey Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, ready to make ramen with me?"

"Yes!" piped Naruto, racing into the kitchen.

"I'll just watch, Iruka-sensei," I replied indifferently, taking a seat at the small dining table close to Naruto and Iruka.

"First we start off with the ramen noodles," instructed Iruka, opening a package from the groceries. "They're dried noodles so we should cook them in boiling for about 4 to 6 minutes. Can you fill that pot with water, Naruto-kun?"

"Filling it up, sensei!" Naruto ran the water until he filled the pot.

He placed it on the stove's front burner and Iruka turned on the flame. Soon the water boiled the noodles.

"They're cooking," exclaimed Naruto excitedly.

"Of course, dobe," I muttered, leaning over the table. This would be the perfect opportunity to tease him. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Then again, someone with your intelligence level needs things explained to them."

"S-shut up! You wanna me fight, Sasuke?" he threatened.

"Fight? Don't make me laugh," I sneered, hiding an evil grin with folded hands over my mouth.

"I've had it!" Naruto blew up, bounding over with a fist flying towards my face.

I caught it and countered with a kick jumping back into Iruka's room. "Is that the best you can do?" I mocked him.

"Sasuke teme!" He charged at me head on.

I maneuvered behind seizing both his arms with a single hand over his lower back. I slid my free arm around his neck in a headlock. "You know you'll never beat me," I whispered into his ear.

Blue eyes glared back defiantly with the kyubi's feral rage of burning within. At last I brought out his inner fire. It satisfied me and loosened my grip, nibbling on his earlobe. He moaned softly, his anger submitting to desire. I trailed a series of kisses down along his round jaw line and sucked at the skin by his throat, savoring its sweet taste.

"Sasuke, this feeling…" Naruto's body went limp in my grasp with all resistance gone. His expression softened with all traces of resentment gone. "What is it? What does it mean, Sasuke?"

I shook my head placing a finger on his lips. "I can't explain it right now. Iruka-sensei is coming." I released Naruto and turned away.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Iruka sensei came in.

"Iruka-sensei, we were fighting and you see—"

"Oh it's nothing to be concerned about, sensei," I addressed Iruka politely.

"I see, anyway dinner's ready," said Iruka.

That night when I ate dinner with Naruto and Iruka I found something I lost, a family. I was so used to eating alone it felt strange. The last people I ate with were Mother and Father four ears ago the day before Itachi massacred the clan. Naruto and Iruka's company reminded me of those times. I couldn't help but remember the last Mother smiled as she sent me off to school and Father said goodbye. That memory made the rage well inside. I slammed a fist on the table and the Sharingan flashed red in my irises.

"He made me cry. I'm gonna kill him," I uttered under my breath.

Naruto and Iruka froze.

"Sasuke? You okay?" asked Naruto over his ramen.

"Yeah." I regained my composure. "Thank you for dinner, Iruka-sensei. I think I'll be going now."

"So soon?" insisted Naruto.

I nodded quietly excusing myself. I wasn't in the mood to be around them when I wanted to kill someone. I grabbed my shirt off the rack by the entryway dressing myself.

Naruto followed me out. "Sasuke-kun."

He used the suffix friends addressed each other with. That meant he probably dropped his grudge. "You want something, dobe?" I remarked.

A slight smile crossed Naruto's features. _/Well/_ he thought. _/At least Sasuke doesn't hate me. His voice wasn't cold like it was before/ _"Uh, yeah. What do people do before they leave each other?"

"You don't know? You're really dumb, usura tonkachi" I said with a sigh. "Come here."

Naruto took a step closer squeezing his eyes shut. He probably expected me to punch him. I raised the angle of his face with a hand under his chin. I bent over dropping a kiss on his lips. He relaxed sinking deeper into our kiss. My tongue darted out tracing his lower lip, taking in its warm textured surface. I took it between my teeth nipping lightly on the flesh. A low moan escaped telling me his newfound ardor stirred. The same sensation awoke in me as a tingle that traveled down my spine. My whole body felt sensitive, focusing my awareness on a single point that demanded my attention.

He experienced the same physical reaction. "Uh, Sasuke-kun?"

Maybe he didn't know what it was yet I knew. I thought we were too young, but we're at that age when things happen to our bodies. "You'll figure it out, Naruto. Gotta go, goodnight."

I opened the door and hurried off as it stopped raining.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Wow, I finally got 6 up. Thank you everyone for your reviews! This chapter is rated R for discussions of mild sexuality, adolescence and growing up. There's an informative site by Planned Parenthood called teenwire. It's where I did my research.

* * *

Naruto's POV

I reached out into the empty space where Sasuke stood. His scent wafted in on a cool night breeze. I breathed it wishing he were there. I missed his grasp and touch. The aftertaste of his kiss still lingered on my lips where he kissed me. His tongue, his teeth on my skin, it felt great. Whenever we grew close like that a strange thing happened. At first I thought it was a feeling. Then right before Sasuke left I realized it was a physical reaction that occurred in the body. Sasuke said I'd figure it out but the truth is I'm not smart like him. Maybe Iruka would understand what this was about.

Iruka shut the front door as he passed me on his way the bathroom. "I'm going to take a bath since it's late. Let me know if you need anything."

"Sensei, I have a question." Then I hesitated.

He turned back pausing in the bathroom doorway. "Yes, Naruto?"

Silence. Suddenly I felt too embarrassed, stupid to ask him about what happened to me when Sasuke and I became intimate. "Nothing," I said at last.

"Well, whatever it is, if you want to talk about it, I'm here for you." Iruka's gentle voice and tender expression reassured me that he cared.

I couldn't believe that I didn't trust the father figure who acknowledged my existence and rescued me from the hell of being alone. If it wasn't for him I'd be unloved, lonely and hated as the village outcast and nine tales fox demon.

"Wait." I ran up to him and burrowed my head into chest.

Iruka knelt over and hugged me. "It's going to be okay, Naruto. How about a nice hot bath? You'll feel much better."

"Okay." I took Iruka's hand and joined him.

In Japanese culture most children take their baths with their father or mother until they are in the upper grades of elementary school. The family tub is an important place for parent-child communication. But I lived alone so there was no one to talk with. It felt nice to be in another person's company. I think I began to understand what a sense of family was.

We entered the changing room, which functioned as a transitional space between the bathing area and the rest of the apartment in the traditional Japanese style. The changing had a sink and mirror for grooming and brushing one's teeth. Here, people undressed and dried off after a bath.

Iruka untied the forehead protector fastened under his ponytail laying it on the dresser below the mirror. A few strands of hair tumbled free across his forehead. He pulled out the hair band and thick black locks fell to his shoulders. Suntanned hands grasped the bottom of the shirt he pulled off over his head. Blue pants gathered on the floor. Dim yellow light struck the bare body from the side, outlining its right half. Further in along the smooth contours of muscle, subtle shades of pink and yellow played next to each other. The white highlights in areas closest to the light source broke up the interplay of yellow and pink, creating a stark contrast against the darker parts of the body.

"Hey Naruto. Are you coming?" Iruka questioned, folding his clothes.

"Um, yes." Unlike Iruka who took his time I threw everything off. I gazed at my thin, lightly muscled figure in the mirror. Iruka's build was strong and athletic with well-defined muscles, the way a ninja should be. "I wish I could be strong like you, Sensei. Then maybe the villagers will respect me. "

"You're already strong," said Iruka proudly. "In here." He laid a hand over my heart, its touch warm and caring. "You've suffered a lot and that's made you compassionate. I believe that is real strength, Naruto."

"Really, Iruka-sensei?" I forced slight smile not to disappoint him. He spent so time with me after class, took me to Ichiraku, helped me out with Sasuke and made me ramen. He's been such a great friend and father figure. "But Sensei, I meant physical strength."

"Oh, that? I'm not that strong. Just ordinary," Iruka remarked, never thinking highly of himself like Sasuke or a natural born genius might. "So no one really paid attention to me. Like you, Naruto, I did anything I could to get attention. I wanted everyone to like me. But in the end I learned that it's a few close friends who accept you for who you are that matters."

"And who accepted you, Iruka-sensei?" I asked, while following him into the bathing area.

A frosted glass door separated the changing room from the bathing area. The glass door was completely waterproof, so that water could splash anywhere in the bathing area. Light blue tiles lined the walls and floor. Above the bathtub facet a control panel controlled the water temperature in the tub below.

Iruka fumbled with the control panel to find the right temperature setting. He answered my question. "Who accepted me? Hokage-sama did. When I was your age after my parents died I visited their grave often. I tried not to cry because I didn't want to be weak. But Hokage-sama knew that I cried alone and tried to hide my pain. He said, 'It's okay if you feel your pain, Iruka,' accepting me for who I was."

"Just as you accepted me, Sensei. When you gave me my forehead protector, you acknowledged my existence. I finally knew someone cared and that gave me a reason to live," I said, turning on the faucet in the washing area outside the tub after Iruka adjusted the temperature.

He moved by the running water under the faucet to feel its temperature. He nodded. Just right. "If someone doesn't care then a person feels lonely and unloved. Without love what reason does a person have to exist? Not knowing the reason of your existence is the most painful thing in the world."

"It sure is," I agreed, wetting my hair under the faucet of hot water. "If you never accepted me, I don't know what I would of done…" I couldn't finish. Pain choked my voice.

"It's alright, Naruto. Come over here." Iruka squeezed shampoo in his hand and lathered it into my hair. "We each have friends that care about us, right?" A slight smile spread across his face, reflected in the softening of his eyes. "Isn't that what matters?"

"Yes!" I replied, rinsing my head under the faucet. "Would you accept your friends no matter what, Iruka-sensei?"

"Of course, don't be silly," Iruka laughed, washing and rinsing off as well. "A person who really loves you, be it family or close friends always does, so you have nothing to worry about."

I knew then I could trust Iruka whole-heartedly. I'd ask some things later after we settled in the tub. We entered it lowering ourselves in steaming water up to our neck. The hot water absorbed the lemony scent of hinoki wood carried on the steam we breathed in. Heat crept into our muscles soothing aches and pains. It also brought the blood right under the skin turning it red. The heat around our bodies gave way to a warm, relaxing sensation.

"This is wonderful, Naruto, it cleanses the soul," exclaimed Iruka, sinking in deeper to his chin.

"Sure does." I relaxed, inhaling the sweet scent of hinoki. I sank in further, tilting my head back against the tub's rim. "Hey, sensei. How do you feel when you like someone and…you're close to them?"

Iruka thought for a moment. "You mean romantically, right Naruto?"

"Yes, sensei," I said quietly, just above a whisper. I've always hated being different. The fact I like Sasuke and he's a guy makes it even worse.

"Naruto, I know you've liked Sasuke for a long time. And that's okay. A person, who really loves you, accepts you for who you are. And I accept you." Iruka's lips curved into a full, broad smile.

I returned his tender expression, wading closer to him in the tub. "Thank you for all of your kindness, Iruka-sensei."

"As long as my son is happy, so am I." Iruka winked, placing a hand on my shoulder.

After we left the tub Iruka covered it over to save the water for soaking later. In the changing room a sudden chill blasted our bodies. The blood under our skin retreated back into muscle and flesh, leaving us fresh and cool. A clean, light scent permeated the room from the hinoki water we soaked in.

Iruka dressed in dark blue pajamas and tossed me an oversized T-shirt that reached my knees.

"What's this?" I mumbled, slipping into it.

"For you to sleep in, Naruto. It's late so you're going to crash here for the night." Iruka yawned, leading me into the main room.

"But you don't have Konoha's Ninja Brand Milk in your fridge, Sensei. How can I stay over and have breakfast?" I blabbered.

From a small closet he rolled out a large futon by laid the end of his. Both futons took up nearly all-available floor space. As Iruka spread out some comforters he rolled his eyes back and sighed. "I'll buy it in the morning. Now into bed."

He tucked me in bed, turned out the lights and said goodnight. An impenetrable blackness cloaked the room. Only the sound of our breathing and the tapping of rain again broke the silence.

I couldn't sleep. "Hey, Iruka-sensei."

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" he answered sleepily.

"I still have a question," I reminded him. "What's it like to be close to…someone? No, that's not right. I felt strange when Sasuke kissed me. And it scared me too."

Iruka collected his thoughts, and then spoke. "Naruto, the reaction you experienced when you're around someone you're physically attracted to is called arousal. It's perfectly normal."

"It's n…normal? Arousal? Never heard of it. Explain it, Iruka-sensei."

"Well, your heart beats faster, muscles tense, and you get a tingly feeling all over your body. Blood flow increases to certain parts of your body, stays there and suddenly all your attention gets drawn there. When you kiss someone its common that this happens," explained Iruka calmly. "Besides, Naruto, you're at the age when hormones kick in. At first it may seem out of control if it's spontaneous, then as you get used to it, it doesn't bother you as much…"

I swallowed feeling my throat tighten. "Iruka-sensei, is it something to feel bad about?"

"No," Iruka chuckled, beginning to doze off. "Its just part of growing up and being a man. You'll understand it, as you grow older. Goodnight, Naruto-kun."

"Night, Iruka-sensei."

TBC


End file.
